Tuesday Morning
by Haylzz
Summary: SONG FIC!! What happens when Emily and Jeff realise they have feelings for each other but are too afraid to let them show? Read and find out R&R PLEASE


TUESDAY MORNING  
I remember,  
  
Stormy weather,  
  
The way the sky looks when it's cold  
  
And you were with me,  
  
Content with walking,  
  
So unaware of the world "Hey Jeff" I said as I sat down beside him breathing a sigh of relief "what's up with you?" he asked as I looked at him "nothing just glad to be out of that crowd" I said taking another sip of my cosmopolitan as he smiled "yeah I know what you mean . but it is great to see so many people turned out for Matt and Amy's wedding" he replied as I nodded "yeah I know mum's beside herself. you know she still thinks she didn't cook enough food" I said as we both laughed "but ill tell yah what ill be glad when today's over. not that it hasn't been a good day or anything" I added finishing my drink off and placing the empty glass beside me "yeah I know what you mean. I heard about your dad turning up" he replied placing his warm hand on mine "yeah can you believe it after everything he turns up now like nothing happened. anyway I shouldn't even be wasting my time being upset and angry he so doesn't deserve it" I said sighing "this dress is so annoying" I added as Jeff laughed watching me trying to pull it up "Emily your sisters looking for you" Karen one of my mothers friends said as I smiled thanking her "um Jeff can you help me up" I said as he laughed and stood up extending his hand "thanks if there wasn't a dam hoop in this thing id be fine" I said as he smiled "it's ok my pleasure" he replied as I smiled back "now my next mission is to make it to the othersider without being attack" I said to myself not realising I said it out loud "here give me your hand" Jeff said placing the bottle of beer he once held in his strong hand down "what?" I questioned "give me your hand," he instructed taking it in his "ready?" he asked as I nodded my head as he smiled and started to lead me through the crowd and over to where the newlywed couple stood side by side.  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight,  
  
'Cause I don't want to feel alone,  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
  
'Cause I don't wanna go,  
Tuesday morning,  
  
In the dark  
  
I was finding out,  
  
Who you are. oh  
  
"Hey heard you were looking for me" I said to Amy smiling brightly "actually we were looking for you both. were about to have our dance and you guys are going to too after us" she replied as I looked at Jeff then back to Amy "you expect me to dance in this thing.. I can barely walk" I protested as she laughed "how do you think I feel" she countered as we both laughed "but do it for me please" she pleaded "fine" I relied giving in as she gave me a hug "thankyou" she said as I smiled "go have some fun" I replied watching her as Matt walked her over to the dance floor "she looks so beautiful" I said smiling "so do you" Jeff replied as I looked at him "thanks" I said smiling and looking him deeply in the eyes seeing something id never seen before "shall we" he asked motioning towards the dance floor "yes we shall" I replied slightly giggling as we waited for the next song to start "I love this song" I said as Jeff pulled my arms up and wrapped them around his neck "who is it?" he questioned as we glided with ease around the floor "Michelle Branch" I replied as he nodded. "Don't they look cute together?" Amy whispered to Matt "don't play match maker Ames. Jeff will get her on his own" Matt replied causing Amy to look at him questioningly "do you know something I don't?" she whispered as Matt smiled down at her "you do. tell me please. she's my sister its my right to know" Amy said as Matt laughed "he likes her. a lot and that's as much as I'm telling" he replied as she looked back over at Emily and Jeff smiling.  
  
I took your picture, While you were sleeping,  
  
Then I pased around the room  
  
If I had known then,  
  
That, these things happen,  
  
Would they have happened with you? Ho ohh  
  
"Thanks for the dance Jeff" I said as he kissed my hand tenderly "again it was my pleasure" came his reply as I smiled "Em come her for a sec" Amy said grabbing me by the arm and dragging me away "what's up?" I asked following her into the hotel lobby and into the lift "you guys looked so cute out there" she said excitedly once the doors closed "Amy were just friends" I stated "you want it to be more admit it. you like him" she protested as I laughed "whatever you recon Ames" I said before quickly exiting the lift when it reached our floor "why are we going to the room anyway?" I asked, "I needed to get Matt's. um.. Matt's phone yeah Matt's phone" she replied as I looked at her knowingly "yeah right so why did I need to come?" I asked as she opened the door "so um. just in case I fell over of something" she answered as I rolled my eyes "Ames you are s bad at lying you know that" I said shaking my head laughing "so fine I just wanted to get the goss so sue me" she said shrugging "well hate to break it to yah there is none" I replied "oh yes there is I know so" she said shutting the door and walking awkwardly down the hall "did you get Matt's phone?" I questioned walking slowly behind her "what phone" she said as I laughed "oh shut up" she said trying not to laugh but quickly lost the battle and joined me.  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight,  
  
'Cause I don't want to feel alone,  
  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
  
'Cause I don't wanna go  
Tuesday morning,  
  
In the dark  
  
I was finding out,  
  
Who I was. "So where did you lovely ladies toddle off too?" Matt asked as we approached both himself and Jeff "oh to get your phone" I replied smartly as Amy smacked my arm and I laughed "don't ask" Amy said "oh I think I already know" Matt replied looking at me as I shrugged "come on Matt you owe me one" I said grabbing his hand and dragging him off to the dance floor "hey I thought you couldn't dance in your dress" Amy called after me mockingly as I flipped her off "so Jeff how goes it you having fun?" Amy asked as they walked over to the drinks table "yeah" he replied absent- minded as Amy smiled following his line of sight straight to where Matt and Emily were dancing happily "make a move go cut in or something" she said as he turned to look at her "what?" he asked as she giggled " I said go cut in" she repeated herself as he smiled "nah there having fun" he replied "Jeff go. make your move dude before it's too late" She instructed as he looked at her and then to Randy who was approaching both Matt and Emily "hold this for me" he asked as she gladly took his drink out of his hand and smiled as he dashed onto the dance floor "may I cut in?" he asked "not at all baby bro. she's all yours" Matt said smiling and patting him on the back before he left "thankyou" I whispered into his ear "why?" he asked "for saving me from Randy" I replied as he laughed slightly "just doing my job" he replied "so you staying at the hotel tonight?" he asked as I nodded " yeah what about you?" I asked as he to nodded " yeah but trust me to get he room right next door to there's" he replied motioning towards Matt and Amy who were making goo goo eyes at each other "you can crash in my room if it all gets too noisy" I replied slightly laughing as he smiled "thanks" he replied looking down at me our bodies getting closer and closer together "Emily" my mothers voice beckoned as I snapped out of the trance I had been in to answer her.  
  
And if you turned around to see me,  
  
And I was gone. oh oo woo  
  
Should have looked outside your window  
  
'Cause the sun was coming up. ho oo woo  
  
The sun was coming up. oh ho oo woo, ho  
Please don't drive me home tonight,  
  
'Cause I don't want to feel alone,  
  
Tuesday morning,  
  
In the dark  
  
We were finding out,  
  
Who we are  
  
"You have got to be kidding me" Jeff mumbled to himself placing pillow upon pillow over his head trying to muffle out the sound coming from next door, finally giving up he grabbed some of his stuff and headed out into the hall in search of room 506 which was on the next level up. "knock knock" Jeff said knocking in the door awaiting for the occupant to answer "I didn't order anything" I said opening it not bothering to see who it was as I was still half asleep "um sorry. I just thought id take you up on that offer" Jeff said standing in the hall dressed only in his boxers and DAM did he look fine "um. yeah come in?" I said trying not to make it look obvious that I was checking him out "got a bit too loud for yah huh?" I joked as I slid underneath the covers of my bed "yeah just a little" he replied laughing "what you doing?" I asked noticing him laying a sheet out on the floor "going to bed" he replied as I sat up "Jeff just sleep in here you'll hurt your back if you sleep down there I guarantee it" I said as he shrugged and continued to lay down his blanket on the floor "Jeff seriously" I said getting out of the huge bed and walking over to where he was and attempted to take the blanket away from him, this eventually turned into a slight game of tug of war "hey" I said laughing uncontrollably as we fell over "well that's one way to sweep a girl off her feet" I said pushing myself up so I wasn't lying on top of him anymore as he laughed "hey isn't this the song you like?" Jeff said stopping and turning up the radio in the room that was playing Tuesday Morning by Michelle Branch "yeah this is the one we danced to" 'I replied smiling as I bent down to pick up the pillow on the floor and chucked it on the bed "hey wait. may I?" he asked gesturing for another dance "yes you may" I replied laughing slightly. A slight shiver flowed up her spine as he placed his hand on the lower part of her back "you ok Milly?" he asked calling her by her nickname that very few were allowed to use "yeah fine why" I replied pulling back and looking deeply into his vibrant green eyes "just asking" he said smiling as he pulled me closer to him "hey you know. you're a pretty good dancer Mr Hardy" I said pulling back again to look at his face "thanks" he replied moving it closer towards me and eventually connecting his lips with mine. "I'm so sorry I think I should go back to my room now" he said quickly once we broke apart, but before I could even say a word he had dashed out of the room.  
  
Tuesday morning,  
  
In the dark. oh, oh  
  
We were finding out,  
  
Who we are, who we are. ho woo oo oh. ho woo oo oh  
  
Who we are, who we are. ho, woo oo oh  
  
Who we are "Come on Jeff answer the door I know you in there.. Please" I said to myself as I knocked "hey" he said as he opened the door "look Jeff about before." I started "I'm sorry I don't know what happened I just. I don't know" he said "your not angry with me or anything are you?" he added as I shook my head "no" mi said smiling weekly as he hugged me "come on ill walk you back to your room just so I know you'll get there ok" he said as I placed a hand softly on his muscly chest feeling a shiver go through his body "like the song says. I don't want to go" I said smiling up at him "are you sure?" he said as I nodded "but um It might be a bit wired down here" Jeff said as I though for a seconde hearing ungodly noises coming from the next room "I'm with you. my room it is" I said as he grabbed my hand as we headed to the elevator. "Milly.. I just. I just wanted to say. I love you" Jeff said once we got inside "wow" was all I could say "I'm sorry if I just scared you then" he said as I stood still as tho I was stuck to the floor "no ones ever said that to me before" I added as he walked over too me cupping my face in his hands "I really do mean it" he said as I looked deep into his soul and nodded " I know" I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down and kissing him deeply "I love you too" I added breathlessly once we broke apart, and as if by que the same song played for the third time that evening as the love was made.  
  
THE  
  
END 


End file.
